The invention concerns a method and an equipment in a paper/board machine for regulation of the difference of draw.
From the applicant""s earlier FI Patent No. 80,522, a solution is known in which the pressure between a curved measurement rib and a web and, on its basis, the tension of the web are measured. The pressure between the curved rib and the web is passed to a pressure measurement detector, in which connection, by means of a pressure-difference detector operating as the measurement detector, the pressure between the measurement rib and the web is measured from a so-called air cushion.
From the applicant""s earlier Patent Application FI-930366 an arrangement of a measurement device is known in which the cross-direction variation in the web tension can be changed to the desired level. The web is made to run over a so-called airborne rib, which consists of a curved face, in which connection the air pressure formed between the airborne rib and the web is measured, and, on the basis of said measurement values, positions signals are passed to an actuator, in which connection the cross-direction variation in the web tension can be changed to the desired level.
However, the measurement of tension is not used for regulation of the difference of draw in the web in any of the prior-art solutions described above.
Determination of the difference of draw has taken place mainly empirically. In such a case, for example, in connection with a free draw, visual observation has been used for determination of the difference of draw. Separation of the web in connection with a free gap, for example, from the centre roll in a press section has been observed.
In the present patent application, it is suggested that the difference of draw be determined and regulated based on measurement of the tension of the web.
In an embodiment of the invention, the measurement of tension takes place by means of a so-called weighing roll. At the ends of the weighing roll, the loading of the roll is measured by means of detectors, and, when the load becomes higher as the web loads the roll with a certain tension, the web tension can be computed directly from the increase in loading measured by means of the detectors. In an embodiment of the invention, measurement of the web tension is based on measurement of the pressure in an air space between the web and a backup face.
Thus, in the commonest embodiment of the invention, the difference of draw is regulated based on the result of measurement of the web tension. The difference of draw is preferably regulated in a paper/board machine by regulating the motors of the drives at the inlet side and outlet side of a free gap. Advantageously, the measurement is carried out between the drives at the inlet side and outlet side of a so-called free gap, i.e. a gap not supported by a wire. For measurement of the web W tension, it is possible to use a weighing roll, in the way described above, in which connection the load applied by the web to the roll is observed by means of detector devices of the weighing roll, and on this basis the tension of the web at the roll is determined. In the way described above, measurement of the web tension can be based, for example, on measurement of a pressure which is measured between a backup face in the free gap, for example a roll, and the web. Thus, it has been realized to use measurement of pressure for fitting together of the web tension profile and the difference of draw. From the air space between the web W and the measurement face, the air pressure is measured, and by means of said pressure data the draw difference of the web is regulated so that the desired tension is obtained for the web. The measurement face can be a separate face of a measurement rib or the face of a separate roll. In such a case, the pressure is passed from between the roll face and the web into a pressure space placed in the interior of the roll and further to a measurement detector, which may be placed separately or in connection with said pressure space in the roll. The roll may be revolving or non-revolving. The pressure can be measured from each hole separately (tension profile in the cross direction of the machine), or several holes can communicate with one measurement detector.
When a non-revolving roll is used, the construction of the measurement device may consist of a roll in which the measurement chamber is fitted in the interior of the roll and holes have been fitted to be opened into the roll interior over a certain sector across the entire width of the sector. In such a case, the measurement pressure can be obtained from a wider area, and a better average value can be obtained from the measurement. When a revolving roll is used, it is enough that perforations have been made through the roll mantle into the measurement chamber in one row in the longitudinal direction of the roll.
When the web has a speed V1 in the first nip and a speed V2 in the second nip, the relative difference in speed that is obtained is:   ϵ  =                    V        2            -              V        1                    V      1      
When the relative difference in speed xcex5 becomes higher, the tension produced in the web, i.e. the web tension T, also becomes higher. With a certain value of xcex5 the web is broken, and, on the other hand, when xcex5 is too low, i.e. the difference in speed is not sufficient, fluttering arises in the web.
The web tension T is formed by the sum T1+T2, wherein the tension T1 is computed from the formula:   P  =            T      1        R  
wherein P is the pressure applied to the web, and R is the curved face over which the web is passed, for example a roll used for guiding the web. T2 is composed of a mass and speed term, in which M is the bas is weight of the web and V is the speed of the web. Thus, for the overall expression, the value T=Pxc2x7R+MV2 is obtained.
When the speed of the web and the pressure applied to the web are known, from the above formula it is possible to compute the overall tension of the web, and, based on said computed value, if necessary, it is further possible to adjust the difference in speed, i.e. it is possible to act upon the values V1 and V2 in the vicinity of the measurement point.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the tension of the web is estimated by passing the web over a curved measurement face, for example a roll, and by measuring the pressure P present between the web and the measurement face. Based on the measured pressure, the tension of the web is detected at the measurement point and preferably, in a paper/board machine, at a free and unsupported draw of the web, and based on the measurement data thus obtained, the difference of draw between the inlet side and the outlet side of the free gap is regulated, for example, by regulating the drives of rolls at the inlet side and at the outlet side.
In the present patent application, the invention is not supposed to be confined exclusively to such regulation of a difference of draw and, thereby, to such regulation of the web tension in which the measurement device is placed exclusively in connection with a roll. As was described above, the web may also be made to run over a curved rib face or equivalent, which rib face has a certain curve radius and from which rib face flow openings are opened through the rib across the width of the web, said openings passing into a pressure monitoring space placed at the opposite side of the rib.
In the solution in accordance with the invention, the web tension is regulated, on the basis of the pressure measured at a free draw (unsupported draw) of the web between a measurement face and the web, by regulating the difference in speed between the drive motors placed at both sides of the free gap.
In accordance with the invention, the difference of draw is regulated preferably at the drives between the third press and the fourth press, between which presses the web has a free draw (an unsupported web draw), and favourably said difference of draw can also be regulated between the fourth press and the first drive motor of the dryer section, between which drives there is also a free draw of the web.
Thus, based on the difference in pressure between the web and a measurement face, the web tension is measured, and based on said data on tension, the difference of draw is regulated preferably between a drive that precedes a free draw of the web and a drive following after said free draw by regulating the speeds of rotation of the motors of said drives.